


Tease

by Anonymous033



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous033/pseuds/Anonymous033
Summary: By her estimate, twenty minutes must have passed since the foreplay started; Naomi’s almost done with her dinner, and yet Hayes is still staring with a lack of enthusiasm at /her/ full plate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains bondage elements.

Hayes should have known that letting Naomi turn her on, push a vibrator into her, and serve them both actual dinner in the dining room was a bad idea. By her estimate, twenty minutes must have passed since the foreplay started; Naomi’s almost done with her dinner, and yet Hayes is still staring with a lack of enthusiasm at _her_ full plate.

“Stop teasing me,” she grunts now, but across the table, Naomi just eats another forkful of salad. The vibrations in Hayes’ underwear jump suddenly—so does Hayes. Her chair makes a loud screech across the floor. “Gah. My food’s gonna go cold at this rate.”

“Cold food’s still edible,” her partner points out.

Hayes watches Naomi put down her fork, wipe her mouth, and fold her hands neatly in her lap.

The vibrations go back on low, so Hayes assumes Naomi has decided to take pity on her for now; she draws her chair back in and swallows another two more bites before they increase steadily again. She abandons the pasta midway to her mouth in favour of a whine.

“Need a break?” Naomi asks.

“No, keep going,” Hayes says, and stuffs the pasta into her mouth. She manages to make some headway on her food, but halfway through her meal she’s laying both her fork and her forehead down onto the table, breathing through the pulsing in between her legs. It’s not nearly an orgasm, not yet, but it _is_ an itch she can’t ignore. “Can we move to the bedroom now?”

Naomi smirks and turns the vibrator up momentarily in response. Hayes kind of regrets handing the remote control to her.

But then she is mercifully leading Hayes into the bedroom and undressing Hayes—long fingers grazing spots that make Hayes gasp—and by the time Hayes sinks down onto the bed and lets Naomi loop silk ties around her wrists, she’s gone from irritated back to ridiculously turned on.

“Good?” Naomi asks when she’s done tying the knots.

Hayes gives an experimental jerk against the headboard. “Yeah,” she says, and tilts her chin up for a kiss. Naomi lies down against Hayes’ body, and they make out slowly, tongues flitting out to taste each other and then sliding together hot and heavy.

Naomi’s eyes are impossibly dark when she pulls away to look at Hayes. “Hips on the bed,” she rasps. “No coming until I say so.”

Hayes pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth and tilts her head. “And if I break the rules?”

“I start over.”

“From _dinner?_ ”

Naomi shoots her a look of exasperation. Hayes laughs. Grumbling, Naomi leans in and murmurs, “Close your eyes.”

This time, Hayes complies.

The stroke of Naomi’s fingers down Hayes’ body is just as torturous as when Naomi had first inserted the vibrator. Hayes bites her lip and tries not to move as Naomi trails her fingers across bare skin for an eternity; but then Naomi hits a ticklish spot, and Hayes jerks, her cunt clenching.

Naomi’s fingers pause in their journey.

“Pl-ease,” Hayes begs.

Thankfully, Naomi seems to forgive the reflexive action. Hayes feels the other woman move farther down the bed and crawl in between her legs, arms looping around her thighs to hold them apart.

She breathes out shakily.

She doesn’t know where the remote control to the vibrator had ended up in the fuss of undressing and then binding her, but Naomi seems to have found it, because the vibrations spike again. She groans and arches her back, pulling against the restraints; Naomi clicks her tongue.

“My hips … are on … the bed,” Hayes pants, because she’s a lawyer and she looks for loopholes. She feels a puff of air on her inner thigh that suggests Naomi might have laughed, but then a smacking kiss is planted to her clit, and Hayes decides to drop the Class Clown act.

Naomi laps idly. It’s working, but she’s doing it so lazily that Hayes would think the other woman unaffected if not for the fact that when Hayes opens her eyes to sneak a peek, she can see Naomi rubbing herself into the mattress.

“Fuck,” she hisses, but it turns into a whimper when Naomi’s tongue drags harder through her folds. “Why are you still dressed?”

Naomi pulls away with a wet slurp. “Mmm, why are your eyes open?” she asks instead of answering, and then sucks on Hayes’ clit.

“So—hnngh—so I can see yo—” Her wrists catch on the silk bindings as her back curves again, and she keens. “ _Please._ ”

Naomi smirks. She moves a hand to press on Hayes’ vibrator and then bows her head to lick again, and Hayes moans.

She could come like this, probably.

But then—

“ _Nooo,_ ” Hayes complains as Naomi removes the finger she had pushed unexpectedly into Hayes. Naomi grins.

“Hips on the bed or I start over,” she tells Hayes. “Those were the rules.”

_Fuck._

Naomi straddles Hayes again, placing one thigh on the outside of Hayes’ right and the other in between Hayes’ legs; even through the cotton layer of Naomi’s shorts, Hayes can feel her dampness.

“Are you going commando?” Hayes asks.

Naomi looks up, lips swollen and pupils black, and nods. She makes a half-hearted motion to tease Hayes, but stops halfway to rock against Hayes’ thigh. Hayes can feel wetness smear across her skin as Naomi grinds, hard enough to tease herself but careful enough that there’s barely any pressure on Hayes’ core.

For all her earlier talk, it’s clear that Naomi is getting too aroused to start from the very beginning.

And really, it’s fascinating to witness her work herself up like that. Hayes has always loved watching _that_ twist of Naomi’s hips and _that_ flutter of Naomi’s eyelashes against her cheekbones—but then Naomi is bending over and capturing one of Hayes’ breasts in between her lips, and— _god._ It’s wet, and hot, and Hayes’ nipples strain impossibly as Naomi bites and grazes and sucks.

“Do the other one,” Hayes gasps, and Naomi obliges, hand coming up to squeeze the newly freed breast as her mouth switches to the other side. “ _Fuck._ Touch me, please _touch me, plea—_ ”

Rough fingers drag through her folds now, and Hayes chokes on her words as she fights the urge to move her hips.

“ _Oh,_ ” she groans, tugging at her restraints. “ _Oh—_ ”

“Come,” Naomi says. “You can come.”

There’s a split-second where Hayes hovers at the pinnacle—and then her tension just shatters.

The orgasm is sharp and searing, and it pulls a shriek from her as her toes curl and her fingernails dig hard into her palms. Her cunt pulses and pulses, and she fights for breath, but Naomi keeps rubbing, and she feels it build again, that pleasure-pain surging and spreading throughout her body—

Her hips most definitely do leave the bed the second time she comes, but she finds herself unable to care as her eyes squeeze shut and her body pulls taut.

She cries out when she falls back against the bed.

A breath.

Two breaths.

And only then does she realize that she had displaced Naomi.

She turns her head to face Naomi, who looks like she might be ready to come herself.

“I’m gonna take the vibrator out now,” Naomi says, sounding stunned.

Hayes nods weakly. Her muscles flutter as Naomi removes the vibrator, and she lies still for a moment, catching her breath. “Kiss me,” she says when she’s calmed down, and the other woman presses in close.

Naomi’s teeth scratch Hayes’ lip in her eagerness. Hayes can still taste her earlier arousal in Naomi’s mouth, and it’s heady knowledge; she bucks up against where Naomi has realigned herself, and a noise of surprised desperation escapes Naomi.

“Are you close?” Hayes asks. Naomi nods. Hayes bends her leg, pushing her thigh in between Naomi’s. “Do it.”

She watches Naomi rut—carelessly and erratically, slipping and sliding on Hayes’ thigh. Naomi doesn’t speak, only pants harshly through her mouth; Hayes lets her have her quiet moment. They’re opposites in that way. Where Hayes gets louder the closer to orgasm, Naomi gets quieter. It’s almost as if Naomi finds vocalizing too much work and would simply rather concentrate on pushing herself over the edge—

And then, there it is; her fingers clawing at the sheets, her mouth open on a silent scream.

It’s truly a magnificent sight.

Naomi takes a while to return to herself.

When she does, Hayes bucks her hip gently again, jostling a startled ‘Oh!’ and a trembling chuckle out of the other woman.

Naomi dismounts Hayes clumsily, moving to the head of the bed to undo the silk ties and bring Hayes’ arms down. They lie together, their legs tangled.

“You okay?” Naomi asks.

“Mmhmm,” Hayes hums. She’s sated and pleasantly sore. The silk ties hadn’t chafed too much—not that she would have minded if they had. “You?”

“Kinda shaky,” Naomi admits. “I had too much pent-up energy, I think.”

Hayes rolls onto her stomach and kisses Naomi chastely. And then, she reaches out for the plastic bottle on the nightstand and offers, “Water?”

Naomi raises herself into a sitting position. Hayes follows, fingers combing through Naomi’s hair and rubbing her shoulders. Naomi takes two quick gulps of water and sits thinking.

“It was awesome,” she decides. “Makes me wanna do that again.”

Hayes grins and presses her nose into Naomi’s cheek. “Just tell me when.”

* * *

Crossposted to: [Tumblr](http://anonymous033.tumblr.com/post/158278633702/tease-a-hayesnaomi-one-shot-nsfw-crossposted)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment/kudos!


End file.
